


Our Next Lives

by egitd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cult, Cult AU, Gen, Jonestown inspired, Vid and Lajos are briefly mentioned at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egitd/pseuds/egitd
Summary: Basil had planned for this day since he had began the cult, he just had to entrust his adopted son to poison every single person in their private little civilisation.⚠️WARNING⚠️As warned above, this work includes:-Injection of poison-Poisoning-Vomiting-Death





	Our Next Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional writing piece for my national five English class, there was a limit of a thousand words hence why this is quite short.  
I wanted to post it here since I was proud of myself for getting an extremely short story done lmao.

The evening sun shone into the dimly lit room through the large window, not even lighting half of the room.

The dictator sat slumped in his leather chair, peering down on his confined town that bustled beneath his three storey high office that kept him safe from any possible harm.

He took his dark tinted aviators off and folded them, holding them in his clasped hands.

A soft sigh left his lips, turning the chair around with a foot to face what he would class as his ‘way out’, but others would class as his friend.

He sat up in the chair and leaned forward, a wide smirk on his face.

“This is it, Oleander; our final day, what we’ve been preparing for since the beginning,”

Oleander, his ‘way out’, took a breath.

“Basil, are you sure you want to do this? Many people haven’t had the chance to...You know, chase their dreams and such...”

Basil’s expression grew sour, his brows furrowing.

“That’s their problem, they joined willingly,”

He turned back around to gaze upon his civilisation.

“Now get the case before I throw you out of this window and you become the first instead of the last.”

Oleander took another breath.

“Yes, sir, right away, sir...”

He walked off to a cabinet in the room, unlocking the drawer with a key.

The next thing Basil heard was a loud thud on his desk and the click of another lock.

Basil span back around once more and looked at the contents of the case.

He reached a hand in a pulled out a syringe, examining it as he, once more, swiveled around to face the window, holding it up to the light.

“Now, go and help Gaille dish out the ‘medicine’.”

Oleander nodded and closed the case, swiftly turning and exiting the room.

Basil took a deep breath and stood, keeping the syringe held tightly.

Oleander stepped out of the base of the building and walked to the announcement stage, a crowd already building as Gaille had already brought the four or so buckets of the ‘medicine’ Basil had mentioned up on the stage.

Gaille looked impatient, glaring directly at Oleander, resting his weight on a wooden table.

Oleander placed the case on the table and opened it.

“Ready to get to work?”

“I’ve been waiting for over half an hour,”

Gaille groaned and took a few syringes, leaning down. He opened one of the buckets and began to fill each syringe with what looked like undiluted juice.

“What took you so long anyway?”

Oleander also took a few syringes from the case and kneeled down beside Gaille, beginning to fill his syringes as well.

“You know dad-,”

“_Basil_,”

Gaille interjected.

Oleander glanced up at him.

“He’s not your dad, he’s _Basil_, could you imagine how he’d act if you called him dad again after what? Eight years?”

Oleander chuckled softly

“He’s the closest thing I’ve got to one, he’s my carer at the least… Anyway, you know him, you’ve got to listen when he speaks and you can’t go until he tells you to…”

Gaille scoffed.

“Won’t be like that for much longer,”

He glanced up at Oleander, only receiving a nod in response.

The two got on with filling the syringes, which only took the two around half an hour.

When the two were finished, the screech of a megaphone rang out through the town, Basil’s gruff voice sounding out.

“My people, this is our final day together,”

The citizens looked up to the top of Basil’s private building, at his large window specifically.

“I am afraid we must all leave our lives behind us to start anew, we shall live eternal in our next lives,”

There were a few murmurs spreading through the crowd.

“Now, I understand that it may sound daunting, but I assure you, once we are in the heavens, we shall be free of this revolting world,”

The dictator looked over his people three storeys below.

“Now, I’m sure you’ve all seen, but my two best men have what you need to escape this polluted planet, please make sure you get the correct dosage, otherwise you may be left behind to suffer.”

Oleander and Gaille began to line everyone up single file, both taking note of those who were emotional.

As the line was set up, the two began to inject people with the ‘juice’ and—carefully—shove them aside.

They wanted to get it over and done with so they didn’t feel too guilty about killing people.

They ended up having to restrain a few people but they got through everybody relatively quickly.

As they finished, they took the final two syringes, looking at each other as they sat down on the table.

“It’s been nice knowing you, Gaille,”

“It’s been nice knowing you too, Ollie,”

The two shook hands before injecting themselves and laying back on the wooden surface.

The Oleander heard Gaille groaning, trying to ignore it by looking up at the dictator’s room.

Basil was gone already, looking comfortable as he was still sat in his chair.

Oleander sighed shakily and looked around at the citizens.

Most were either dying or dead or dying.

He looked to Gaille, seeing him on the floor, lifeless.

He looked back to the town, watching as two people ran toward the exit.

Oleander shakily got up, yelling at them.

“HEY-! STO-!”

He tripped over himself and hurled, stopping in his tracks as he began to sweat profusely.

“Need…To…”

He puked all over the ground and possibly a body or two.

He coughed and looked up at the escapees as he wiped his mouth and nose.

He had failed his family by allowing them to escape.

His vision got blurry the longer he watched.

He shook his head gently, feeling like he was going to spew again.

He collapsed onto the ground, face first into the dirt.

As his eyes closed he thought about how disappointed Basil would be the next time they met.


End file.
